


Good Omens Prompts (NSFW)

by screamingsagittarius



Series: Good Omens Prompts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Gabriel, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, NSFW Prompts, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Tumblr Prompt, posting on here since Tumblr doesn't like this stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsagittarius/pseuds/screamingsagittarius
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Gabriel & Sandalphon (Good Omens), Gabriel/Sandalphon (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

I'm just posting this on here since Tumblr doesn't like this stuff. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel and Sandalphon fuck in Gabriel's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale has a foot fetish. And he constantly gives Crowley foot rubs.


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley and Aziraphale fucked behind the apple tree back in Eden.


	5. Chapter 5

All angels have a worship kink. It varies from angel to angel.


	6. Chapter 6

That Mean Tongue Of His


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Alcohol mention

Crowley gets flat out drunk on New Year's which ends up with him in Aziraphale's bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Crowley has masturbated to Aziraphale many times.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Injury and fire mention

What if in the middle of sex, Crowley fell unconscious and accidentally fire-zapped Aziraphale's thigh? Aziraphale would have third degree burns.


	10. Chapter 10

Crowley walks in on Aziraphale trying to masturbate. And so, he teaches him how to, successfully.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel notices that Aziraphale has been coming to work with hickeys lately.


	12. Chapter 12

Aziraphale greedily sucks on Crowley's dick.


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't worry angel, I'm going to be soooo gentle with you."


End file.
